The present invention relates to an overload protection for a parking lock.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A parking lock is normally used to hold a vehicle in position during a parking maneuver of the vehicle. When using electronic parking locks, situations can be encountered, in which a repeated engagement and release of the parking lock can cause malfunction in a control unit that operates the parking lock as a result of a temperature increase for example.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved overload protection to obviate prior art shortcomings.